


[Podfic] Lake Monster Matchmaking

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilgharrah, mistaken for a mythical lake monster, plays matchmaker for a reincarnated Merlin and Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Lake Monster Matchmaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuzzytomato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzytomato/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lake Monster Matchmaking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/466520) by [fuzzytomato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzytomato/pseuds/fuzzytomato). 



> Thanks to tomato for asking me to podfic one of her works and for encouraging me to start small. I love this fic and it was great fun to record as well! Thanks to kalakirya for the eagle ear beta service:D

[You can download this podfic here.](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?od67ad3eu5vqhae)

 

[You can stream this podfic here.](https://soundcloud.com/jelazakazone/merlin-lakemonstermatchmaking)


End file.
